


Satisfied

by Babylawyer



Series: Law Students [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Happy Ending Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: Set in law students verse, but written as a standalone. Robin and Regina are enjoying the thrills of bar studying and graduation.





	Satisfied

Regina had realised two things studying for the bar exam. First, that she associated studying with sex, probably because for the past two and half years she had soothed her exam anxiety in Robin’s arms. And second, that anxious Robin did not share her coping mechanisms, in fact the more anxious he got about the exam the more he pulled away from her. She couldn’t blame him for being anxious, as she was surprising herself with how calm she was about the test. Normally, Regina would work herself up into a big panic when studying for exams, paranoid of failing, notwithstanding the fact that she had never failed a class and was second in their year. But second wasn’t good enough for Regina (or maybe that was her internalisation of her Mother’s expectations). She wanted to be first and so she pushed herself hard, and at times too hard, desperately trying to beat Mary-Margaret Blanchard who had stolen the top spot from her the last two years.

Robin had been the one to bring her back when she pushed herself too hard, the one to soothe her tears when she woke up crying after stress dreaming she failed her exams, and generally saving her from her own worst enemy, herself. It had always been her freaking out about exams, while Robin stayed calm and went with the flow. Now though the tables had turned. Robin was the one freaking out about failing an exam and Regina was the calm one. It was a situation neither of them knew how to deal with.

She should have seen this coming. After all, Regina stressed herself out by constantly pushing herself to do better, but with this test there is no better. Either she passed or she failed and given how well she had done in law school failing was highly unlikely. It wasn’t the same for Robin, his grades were below average and he had convinced himself that his low GPA meant that he was much more likely to fail. And studying with Regina probably didn’t help with that either. They had set their study schedule together and the first day Regina finished her scheduled reading by 3pm while Robin finished at 10pm. Regina was way ahead of schedule, while Robin struggled each day not to fall behind.

And so there was new tension in their relationship. Regina didn’t want to flaunt when she finished before him, but she also didn’t want to have to skulk around their apartment quietly for hours until he finished. Robin had picked up on her lame attempts to amuse herself without disturbing him and had started going to the library once she finished. That helped with Regina’s boredom but also meant that they were barely interacting. They chatted briefly in the morning, but then Robin was all business until he left for the library. Often times Robin wouldn’t come back until she was asleep, and so she missed him.

She missed talking to him, about things other than the stupid bar materials, she missed his smile, his jokes and his laugh. She missed snuggling up with him on the couch and watching a movie. She missed hugging him, kissing him, feeling him. She missed connecting with him in all ways, but she also really missed the sex.

Sex was her go to way to destress and Robin had always been more than happy to oblige, but now things were different. So, Regina was trying to use other endorphin releasing activities to destress, without success. Regina had gone to more power yoga classes in the past two weeks than ever before, but while they exhausted her physically she couldn’t turn off that part of her brain that was craving Robin’s touch. It didn’t help that every time she flowed into certain poses her mind went to that time she and Robin decided to see how many yoga poses they could have sex in.

She had texted Robin before she left for class to see where he was at, and he had 15 pages left to read. So it wasn’t likely he’d be home when she got back. And sure enough the door was locked and all the lights were off in their apartment. She had really hoped he would be home so they could engage in some ‘mutual destressing’ but luck was not on her side, though it did give her time to shower. She had tried and failed to logically convince him that morning, telling him an orgasm would help him concentrate, (and it would have) but he had just laughed at her feeble attempt to talk him into sleeping with her. While she knew some sure-fire ways to get him going she didn’t want to interrupt his plan for the day, or make it so he fell behind on his reading. So she sucked it up, something that was becoming harder and harder to do.

He was just so attractive and so _so_ good in bed that she couldn’t keep sleeping beside him without satisfying her needs. She had never craved anyone like she did him and right now the craving was intense. Her mind had drifted way too many times to him that day, despite the fact that she was reading about estate planning, which seemingly had nothing to with him. Yet, that didn’t stop her mind from thinking of him every time she read conjugal relationship and imaging a way they could be conjugating at that moment. At this rate she could kiss studying goodbye if he didn’t take care of her soon.

She had just finished braiding her hair after her shower when she heard the door open and she ran out to greet him, it was probably a bit over eager but she found she really didn’t care anymore. She was fighting the urge to throw herself at him when she greeted him and asked if he’d eaten already.

And when the answer was yes she kissed him hard, throwing all of her want and need into the kiss. After a second he was kissing her back with equal passion. She pushed him back up against the wall and continued kissing him greedily, growing more and more desperate for him by the second. She moaned in his mouth as his hands slid down her back. At the same time she grabbed onto his sides, pulling him closer into her.

He pulled away for a second and she braced herself for rejection.

But he smiled down at her. “If I had known this was the greeting I was going to get I would have left hours ago.” Then he smirked at her asking, “What brought this on?” as if he wasn’t aware she’d been subtly trying to go to bed with him for a week now.

“I… just… missed… you,” she moaned, as he trailed kisses up the side of her neck before gently sucking on her earlobe. “Oh fuck that’s good.” And god she was already way too keyed up for how little he had touched her.

“Why don’t we take this to our room so I can ravish your properly,” he suggested.

“Fine by me,” she flirted in a tone far too breathless before practically sprinting toward their room.

“Wow someone’s eager.”

“Well maybe if someone had taken my advice this morning I wouldn’t be.” She was coming up with another retort, but then he kissed her again, and it was so much better than talking. Their kiss was growing frantic, as he pushed her onto their bed. He climbed on top of her, peppering kisses on her neck, setting her more on fire with each one. She was going to need him to speed this up a bit. Her clit was throbbing, she desperately needed some friction against it, but he was on his knees using his arms to hold himself up as he kissed down her chest. She couldn’t rock against the erection she knew was there. She was tempted to beg him to speed it up, but she was afraid it would make him tease her more and she might die if he did that.

He brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her senseless, and she let out a moan when he lowered himself onto her and she was finally able to get some friction by rocking against him. But then he stopped moving off of her, if he stopped this she was going to murder him. She squeezed her legs together to feel something, but it wasn’t enough, she _needed_ more. She looked over at him rooting through their beside drawer and she hadn’t thought she could be more turned on, but the anticipation over what he was getting was driving her mad. Was he going to use her vibrator, blindfold her, tie her up, no matter what she was in for it.

She swallowed hard when he selected the ties, he always teased her relentlessly when was she was tied up and couldn’t do anything about it. The look in his eye told her this time would be no different. And fuck she hated that (she loved that) but god the waiting, it was torture. He looped one around the right post of their bed frame and reached for her wrist but she stopped him.

“Wait,” she said pulling her shirt off over her head, not wanting to be stuck in it for the duration.

He let out a little sound of approval starring at her now bare breasts, she hadn't bothered putting a bra on after her shower. Then he put her wrist in the cuff and tightened it, not so tight that it hurt, just tight enough so she couldn’t slip out.

Before doing her left wrist he attacked that spot right under her jaw that always set her off and predictably she let out a loud cry. And fuck this is going to be a begging night.

“Babe please,” she breathes out even though she knows it won’t do anything.

“Patience love,” he says grinning as he puts the cuff on her other wrist. Satisfied she can’t move he kisses her again and she sighs into his mouth. She is so wet and he hasn’t even begun his delicious torture of her. She knows she won’t last long when he _finally_ touches her, and she prays he doesn’t take too long to do it. He straddles her and she’s grateful he didn’t bind her legs so that she can move her hips against him and god it feels _so good_ to have some stimulation on her lower half. If she tried, she could come from this easily, but she knows it wouldn’t be half as good as if she lets him continue.

But then he’s tugging at her nipples and she groans and decides maybe she doesn’t care because she is so on edge, has been all day and he knows what this does to her.

Robin is smiling down at her as he fondles her breasts, flicking her nipples in between his talented fingers. She knows he loves the noises she makes, loves when she is like this, desperate, pent up, needy, and entirely at his mercy. He shuffles down her body kissing her chest and taking her left nipple in his mouth and it feels so good she wants to cry, and she lets out a heady moan. But god she needs him to move on because she is aching for him, turned on almost to the point of pain, and he has to know that, he knows her body better than anyone.

He kisses down her stomach and then palms her ass before sliding off the little shorts she was wearing. And then he grabs it again, and he tells her something about her having a great ass, but she’s too distracted by his hand running down her hip to her inner thigh, avoiding where she wants him the most.

“Rob—in,” she gasps when he does it again.

“Problem?” he asks innocently, as he rubs her inner thighs causing her to squirm.

“Babe please, oh god, I need—” he cuts her off by circling one finger on her clit over her panties, rubbing her in the tight spirals she likes and _yes finally_ , this is what she needs. His action is rewarded with a loud cry and a jerk of her hips. She is so fucking close.

“Oh god,” she cries out and then he stops, and fuck she’s going to kill him. The noise she lets out is whiny as her eyes plead with him to continue.

He slowly takes off her panties, running his hands down her legs before throwing them toward the hamper. And she is so criminally turned on even that is torturous. She needs to come and soon.

“Robin, please, I can’t take anymore, please I need you to touch me.”

She is throbbing, aching with need. She needs him to stop torturing her, will do anything for him to touch her. She lets out a frustrated sigh when he tells her he is touching her, so she switches tactics.

“God babe I want you inside me please, I need you so bad, I wanted you all day and now I’m soaked and it’s because of you, feel what you do to me babe.” His groan in response is exactly what she wanted. She prays that it has its intended effect and he will finally touch her properly because she is dying.

He kisses up her thighs and gives her clit gentle lick that makes her gasp far too loudly but she is that on edge. And god if he stops again she really will kill him.

But finally he doesn’t stop. He slips two fingers into her and sucks at her clit and that’s it, that’s all she needs. She is flying, crying out loud enough the neighbours can probably hear, but she doesn’t care because this is just what she needs. She is catapulting toward the edge. Then he switches to the fast licks she loves and she’s gone, falling over the edge with loud scream, pulsing around his fingers as the waves of pleasure consume her and her hips buck involuntarily.

When she comes down she is shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Aftershocks still ripping through her, as he removes the binds and she shakes out her arms. It's then that she realises he is almost completely clothed, (except for his jeans when did those come off?) and that needs to change. She pulls him down into a kiss full of tongue and promise, as she unbuttons his shirt pulling it off his shoulders and letting it fall onto the floor. She grabs his bicep and squeezes like she does when he’s on top of her and she’s so so close and he groans at that and good, this is pay back for all of his teasing. Except hers won’t be half as bad, because that groan sent warmth to her lower belly and she wants him again, or still. She pulls off his undershirt admiring his toned stomach while running her hands down his abs to his boxers. She grasps at his erection, palming him over his boxers, pleased at the gasp he lets out.

She makes quick work of his boxers. Then they are both naked and she nudges for him to rollover so she can get on top of him. But he doesn’t instead commanding, “Grab a pillow and lie down on your stomach babe.”

That sends her senses into overdrive, she gets off quick in this position, and she knows this time will be no exception. She does as he says, propping her hips up but bringing her chest and face down to the mattress. God she cannot wait for him to be inside her, gripping her hips as he drives into her slamming into her fast and deep, that image alone is enough to get her half way there. She can’t help but clench as he grips her hips preparing to enter her.

They both cry out when he finally does. He sets a brisk pace (thank god) that has her racing toward the edge again. He’s hitting just the right spot, the angle is perfect, each thrust making the heat in her lower half grow. She is crying out with every thrust getting closer and closer.

“Oh god babe,” he says in her ear, bending down to plant kisses on her neck. “You feel so fucking good, so wet and snug,” and then more desperately, “god I’m going to come soon babe, rub your clit please, I need to feel you come for me.”

She shivers at his words, she is so close. She squeezes her legs closer together, making her even tighter and him feel even better and it's almost enough. She rubs her fingers over clit hard knowing this is not the time to draw it out. That's it, that's what she needs. Every thrust with the pressure on her clit is fantastic. It's all it takes to send her over the edge again. He thrusts through it, allowing her to bask in the pleasure he is giving her. Her hand falls away from her clit, oversensitive as he lets go, showering her with compliments.

They lay together in comfortable silence for a couple moments both recovering before she says, “I really missed you,” and from the look in his eyes she knows that he understands she’s not talking about the mind-blowing sex, though she missed that too.

He sighs before telling her, “I know I’ve been distant babe and I’m sorry, I just… my mom hasn’t been doing well and its had me a bit distracted.”

And now she feels terrible for all of her albeit lame attempts to seduce him, she should have been supporting him, but she didn’t know, so she asks, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want to accept it and well, telling you that makes it real and I just couldn’t handle that yet, didn’t want to handle it yet.”

She loves him so much and she wishes she could take this pain away, can’t imagine what its like to have your mom slowly forget you as Alzheimer’s takes over and she says the only thing she can. “Babe I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, she’s doing better now and got cleared to come to graduation next week. Her doctor wasn’t sure at first but she still has some memories of me, knows enough to know I’m her son so he cleared her.”

“Well that’s good,” and even though she really wants to meet Robin’s mom she says, “and we can change the dinner plans, meeting new people is probably not a good idea.”

“No!” he says taking her aback with the force of his answer. “That’s part of why I was so upset, Regina I want you to meet my mom, while it still means something, I couldn’t bear thinking that I waited too long and I couldn’t introduce you two.”

She feels her eyes welling up at how sweet that is and because she doesn’t know how to respond she kisses him and tells him that she loves him.

* * *

Graduation comes faster than she expected. She can’t believe she is graduating law school, hopefully at the top of her class. She worked ass off while Mary Margaret was more focused on planning her wedding so she will be pissed if she again takes the gold, all internally of course, a gracious loser even though Mary Margaret doesn’t deserve it. They have been in competition for a long time, attending the same private school, high school and then law school and Mary Margaret’s eidetic memory has bested her more times than she would like to admit.

She’s sitting in a chair having her hair done, making small talk with the hairstylist, trying not to think about Cora’s reaction if she doesn’t get the medal. If Regina had her way Cora wouldn’t even be here, but Zelena is graduating too and had begged Regina to ask Cora, knowing full well she would only come if Regina asked. And so begrudgingly Regina had invited her mother and though she blames Zelena for it she knows she couldn’t have only invited Daddy without Cora throwing a fit anyway.

But still she will curse Zelena for every time Cora makes this day harder on her. She knows its not fair but whatever, Zelena has held far dumber grudges over Regina in the past, so she can take some misdirected rage for a day.

She greets her mother somewhat stiffly and is relieved when Cora doesn’t say anything about her hair or her dress. She had her hair and make up done professionally for this reason and she’s glad it paid off. Zelena didn’t have that luxury not having Cora’s financial support through school so she gets some sharp comments about her hair and make up and Regina realizes she should have paid for Zelena to get it done but it’s too late now.

The thing is Zelena looks great, she spent on her hair, blowing it out straight and the re-curling it because she knows its Cora’s preferred style. And her make up is subtle but working with the tight black scoop neck dress she is wearing. The dress is more modest than Zelena would normally wear with elbow length sleeves and knee length skirt, which is for Cora’s benefit but she’s paired it with some green heels that show off her personality and once they are gowned the only thing that will show anyway.

Cora compliments Regina on her dress and to say she is surprised is an understatement. Her dress is a bit more risqué than Zelena’s, a floral print with thin straps, that shows an ample amount of cleavage.

“Though the neckline leaves much to be desired. Honestly Regina, your boss is going to be here, you should have covered up more.”

Oh and there’s the mother she’s used to, “Mother we have to wear gowns and besides this dress is tasteful.”

The look Cora gives her tells Regina she doesn’t buy it but then Cora chooses to complain about the heat instead. It’s ironic really her mother telling her to wear more clothing and in the same breath complaining about the heat, but it’s classic Cora Mills.

Regina is glad when Robin comes over and she is able to step away from their awkward family scene for a moment. Cora is not happy when he drags her away to meet his family. Regina however, hopes to avoid her mother for as long as possible. She meets Robin’s grandparents first and they explain his dad took his mom for a walk to clear her head because the crowd was overwhelming. His grandmother insists on taking a bunch of pictures of them. They then get someone take a picture of the four of them and it’s nice. His grandparents are so sweet and Regina dreads when they meet her mother at dinner.

Then Robin’s dad comes back with his mom. She looks a bit frightened and Regina worries about later, the dinner with both their families Robin had planned. She hopes it won’t be too overwhelming for Margaret, but Robin had insisted on the dinner and he knows far more about her condition than she does.

Robin speaks to her softly and then they approach Regina and she tries to hide her nerves. She knows Robin worships his mother and values her opinion so she hopes she doesn’t screw it up.

“Mom this is Regina, you remember we’ve talked about her, she’s the love of my life.”

Regina can’t help but smile at that and laughs at Margaret’s, “Of course I know who she is, she’s all you bloody talk about.”

And the Margaret surprises her, grabbing in her in a big hug and welcoming her to the family. It’s unexpected but so nice. Regina is ecstatic that Margaret is having a good day because it means so much to Robin.

The lead up to the ceremony is a bit of a blur, she gets pictures with Zelena, Katherine and Mal backstage. Mary Margaret surprises her by asking for a photo. David makes an excellent valedictorian speech that doesn’t go on for too long, sadly the same cannot be said for their honorary doctorate recipient Anna Arrendale who goes on and on. When that’s over it’s time for the awards and Regina knows she is getting some award, because she got a special call card but she refuses to get her hopes up. When she lines up for the awards its her Mary Margaret and Merlin Cameron. She waits anxiously as they call Merlin as the bronze, which is expected. Then they call Mary Margaret as the silver and she looks over at Robin locking eyes with him as they announce Regina Mills graduating top of the class. She couldn’t tell you what happened for the rest of the ceremony because she’s in a bit of a haze after finally besting Mary Margaret. The feeling of all of her efforts paying off is incredible and she wants to live in this moment, doesn’t see how this day could get any better.

But it does when they are at dinner. Cora thankfully is on her best behaviour and it’s a lovely meal with the two families. After they eat Robin stands up and Regina gives him a what are you doing look before he starts talking.

“First off I’d like to thank you all for coming, it means a lot to us to have both of our families here. I’d like to make a toast to Regina, who because of hard work and dedication graduated top our class.”

She blushes as they all cheers to that but Robin still doesn’t sit down.

He turns to look at her. “Regina I knew you were something special that first day we met. And I know we had our differences and obstacles but I’m so happy I got to spend law school with you as my friend and partner.”

Regina is smiling like an idiot over that wiling herself not to tear up and even he sounds choked up as he continues, “I’m grateful every day to have you in my life, for having gotten to know you and loved you. You have taught me so many things. I’m excited about the future and Regina you are my future and so I’m hoping with all my heart that you agree to marry me.”

Regina’s heart stops and she can’t breathe, can’t help the tears that fall as he makes his impassioned speech and drops to one knee holding out a ring. She barely manages to get the yes out through her tears, but he knows her well enough to understand it and places the ring on her left hand while the restaurant and their families cheer.

Their lips meet and she pours her every emotion into the kiss not caring that her mother is surely disapproving of this public display of affection.

She had thought this day couldn’t get any better, but this getting engaged to Robin, no award could ever top that feeling. And she doesn’t think she’s ever felt quite this happy in her entire life.


End file.
